There exist three distinct movements of the upper extremity necessary in telling time on a traditional wristwatch, from a standing position: the abduction of the elbow away from the body, the flexing of the elbow, and pronation of the forearm. The present apparatus negates two of these movements by placing the apparatus functional features in what is known as the delta shaped area between the wrist, the base of the thumb and index finger. Therefore, the abduction of the elbow and the pronation of the forearm are eliminated. In addition to relocating the watch display to this area of the hand and wrist, the apparatus further provides multiple electronic function and controls in this easy to see and use position. By locating controls and functions in this area larger than the wrist, more features are available to the wearer.